Amour et Miraculous
by minoli28
Summary: Cet histoire parlera de leur amour chassé-croisé, leur sauvetage à plusieurs reprises de Paris et de leur vie sans masque ; sans oublier les mauvais jeux de mots de Chat Noir.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Marinette Dupain-Cheng est une fille ordinaire, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle est certes maladroite mais a un grand cœur, elle est gentille et toujours prête à aider les autres. Ainsi elle a beaucoup d'amis surtout datant du collège. Notons aussi son incroyable talent dans la mode qu'elle a déjà suffisamment prouvé en gagnant un concours lancé par Gabriel Agreste.

Sa vie marque une importante tournure lors de sa vie de collégienne. En effet, non seulement elle a reçu le miraculous de la coccinelle mais aussi elle est tombé amoureuse pour la première fois. En plus, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui mais du célèbre mannequin fils du célèbre styliste et idole de Marinette. Elle en a des frissons rien qu'en entendant son nom : « Adrien Agreste ». Bien sûr maladroite comme elle est, elle perd tous ses moyens devant le bel Adrien et n'a pas pu articuler une seule phrase cohérente. Malgré cela elle n'a pas perdu espoir et essaie par tous les moyens de se confesser à Adrien. Aidée de sa meilleure amie Alya Césaire, elle a réussi des exploits, notamment Adrien et elle collés-serrés lors d'une danse, enrageant au maximum sa pire ennemie Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire.

D'un autre coté tout à fait secret, elle mène sa vie en tant que la justicière la plus aimée de Paris : « Ladybug ». Depuis qu'elle a accepté le miraculous de la coccinelle, elle a un kwami qui se nomme « Tikki » et se transforme en Ladybug pour sauver Paris des menaces du Papillon. Elle donne du fil à retorde à ce dernier avec son Lucky Charm. Ladybug est son alter ego totalement différent d'elle, sûre d'elle, agile et intelligente. Mais en fait, Ladybug n'est pas une autre personne, elle est juste Marinette sous une identité secrète par laquelle elle s'exprime librement.

Quant à Adrien Agreste, il est un célèbre mannequin et fils de Gabriel Agreste. Sa carrière de mannequin étant forcée par son père ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressé. Il veut juste faire plaisir à son père du fait que ce dernier soit son seul parent encore en vie. Peiné de la mort de sa mère, il a essayé de se rapprocher de son père qui visiblement ne s'en remettra jamais de la perte de sa femme bien-aimée. Depuis le manoir Agreste dégage une sensation de froideur inexpliquée qui fait flipper au max.

Etant enfermé au manoir Adrien a craqué et a voulu s'en échapper et avoir une vie de collégien normal. Ainsi il s'est inscrit au collège Françoise Dupont à l'insu de son père et s'est battu pour y rester. Gabriel Agreste convaincu par son assistante Nathalie Sancoeur a finalement accepté la décision de son fils.

Au collège, ne savant pas comment s'y prendre, Adrien a d'abord trainé avec Chloé son amie d'enfance mais finalement a réussi à avoir un nouveau meilleur ami Nino Lahiffe. Ainsi Adrien a pu vivre sa vie de collégien normal tout en respectant son père.

Lui aussi mène une vie secréte sous l'identité d'un super héro : « Chat Noir ». Plagg son kwami est un raleur qui ne veut que du camembert. Avec son Cataclysm, il aide sa Lady à sauver Paris et en est même venu à l'aimer. Mais Ladybug est plutôt du genre professionnel et malgré ses nombreux flirts, notre petit Chaton n'a réussi à obtenir que la confiance de sa Lady.

Cette histoire parlera de leur amour chassé-croisé, leur sauvetage à plusieurs reprises de Paris et de leur vie sans masque sans oublier les mauvais jeux de mots de Chat Noir.


	2. Laidy Magnifique

Marinette a désormais 18 ans et elle est au lycée. Notre héroïne a poursuivi ses études dans le monde de la mode pour réaliser son rêve : briller dans ce domaine, se faire remarquer pars son idole ainsi être proche d'Adrien.

Mais tous ces amis du collège suivent leurs propres voies maintenant. Certains sont restés ensembles, mais d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance comme Marinette. Le plus dur c'est d'être séparée de sa meilleure amie Alya qui étudie le journalisme mais il y a pire, Adrien et Chloé sont ensembles dans un lycée privée. Le fait d'imaginer Chloé coltiner Adrien à longueur de journée provoque chez Marinette une rage folle.

-« Chloé et ses Adrichooouuuuu ! aaahhhh ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir » se dit Marinette

-« Calme toi Marinette, je suis sûre qu'Adrien s'est fait de nouveaux amis au lycée, d'ailleurs toi aussi » lui répondit Tikki son kwami qui est toujours là pour la calmer et la faire entendre raison.

-« J'espère ma Tikki, mais heureusement qu'Alya et Nino sont en couple, et nous invitent souvent Adrien et moi en souvenir du bon vieux temps » fit Marinette en rougissant un peu

-« Ahh Adrien, ce nom me donne toujours des frissons partout même maintenant. Je n'ai pas toujours réussi à me déclarer à lui malgré tous les coups de pouces d'Alya » réfléchissait Marinette à haute voix

-« Fini de rêvasser Marinette, tu vas encore être en retard au lycée. » lança Tikki.

-« Quoi ? Oh non je vais être en retard, ENCORE ».

Certes Marinette est au lycée mais ses habitudes de collégiennes n'ont pas changé. En fait, en 3 ans elle est restée la Marinette maladroite et rêveuse, gentille et généreuse, amoureuse d'Adrien. Ce qui a changé c'est son physique, la nature l'a vraiment gâtée avec ses courbes et sa silhouette. Malgré tout ça, elle a évolué dans son job de justicière et sa passion pour la mode.

En essayant d'éviter un autre retard, elle fonçât dans le tas n'ayant que cet objectif en tête. Ainsi, elle a trébuché sur un jeune homme charmant, Kevin. Kevin est un artiste en herbe, passionné d'art depuis son enfance il a découvert tôt son talent de peintre. En même temps, il est un joueur de Volleyball talentueux bref qui faisait de l'effet à la plupart des lycéennes de son âge.

-« ouh là, doucement beauté il y a pas le feu ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal et ruine ce beau visage ».fit le bousculé en souriant.

-« oups, désolé mon-monsieur, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard et je ne vous ai pas vu. Excusez-moi ma ma-maladresse » fit Marinette en reprenant son souffle.

-« Monsieur ? Ai-je l'air d'un prof ? Suis-je si vieux que ça ma jolie ? » ironisa Kevin

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai tellement paniqué d'être en retard que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'es pas si vieux, je veux dire tu es tout jeune. Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé monsieur. Je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ?» répondit Marinette.

-« Excuses acceptées. Mais j'aimerai qu'on soit amis ma belle sauf si tu ne veux pas ? renchérit Kevin

-« Amis ? Bien sûr mais pas maintenant, il faut que je file. A plus tard euuh »

-« Kevin. Kevin Marchand. Pas Monsieur Je suis enchanté de te connaitre euuh »

-« Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng. Enchantée. Il faut que j'y aille vraiment »

Et Marinette s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard pour de bon. Elle n'a même pas vu que Kevin était encore en train de l'observer.

-« Ah enfin je suis arrivée à ma classe et pile à l'heure » fit Marinette soulagée.

Elle entra dans sa salle de classe s'assit avec son amie Julie et le cours commença.

La journée de passa rapidement et bizarrement sans aucun akuma en vue. C'était une des rares journées calmes de Marinette.

A la sortie du lycée, il y avait Kevin qui attendait Marinette. Le jeune homme n'a pas pu avoir son contact et il fallait impérativement revoir cette jolie Marinette qui visiblement ne connaissait ^pas sa réputation.

-« Resalut Marinette. Puis-je t'appeler Mari ? » fit Kevin l'air innocent.

-« oh , tiens Kevin ,salut. Mais bien sur tu peux m'appeler Mari . D'ailleurs tous mes amis m'appellent comme ça. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-« C'est toi que j'attendais Mari, tu étais tellement pressée que je n'ai pas pu avoir ton numéro ».

-« Donne-moi ton portable je vais l'y entrer ».

-« Tiens. Merci beaucoup. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir boire un verre un de ses jours. Enfin pour mieux se connaitre et en tant qu'amis bien sûr. D'ailleurs pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir bousculé ce matin. Je sens encore une petite douleur au niveau de mon torse » fit Kevin avec un clin d'œil adressé à Marinette.

-« Je croyais que mes excuses ont été acceptées. Mais si tu insistes d'accord. Envoies-moi juste un texto ? Bon il faut que je rentre, à plus».

-« Au revoir Mari, passe une bonne soirée ».

-« A toi aussi ».

Marinette fut encore la première à s'éloigner ignorant qu'autour d'elle toutes les filles fan de l'équipe de Volley la regardaient rageusement.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle entendit soudain des cris venant d'un peu plus loin annonçant la présence probable d'un akuma. Sans perdre un instant, elle se cacha dans un coin et se transforma en Ladybug. Parcourant maintenant la ville en sautant de toits en toits, elle se dirigeait vers le cris de détresse. Elle avait vu juste c'est bel et bien un akumatisé.

-« Tu m'attendais ma Lady ? » fit Chat Noir en espérant la surprendre.

-« Tu tombes bien Chaton, j'allais justement t'appeler » répondit Ladybug visiblement pas surprise du tout.

-« A quoi avons-nous affaire cette fois ? On dirait miss jalouse des autres A » plaisanta Chat noir

-« C'est pas le moment Chat noir, on dirait qu'elle transforme toutes les filles en une mocheté. C'est horrible »

-« T'inquiète ma Lady, à mes yeux tu seras toujours la plus belle » profita Chat Noir

-« Bon, assez bavarder, localisons son akuma sinon je risquerai d'être transformé en laide-Ybug »

-« hahaha très drôle ma Lady en plus c'est nouveau. Tu ne cesses de m'étonner »

En même temps, les deux super héros passent à l'action.

-« ah, justement je vous attendais mes mignons. Je suis Laidy Magnifique, il me faut vos miraculous rapidement, je dois aller rendre visite à Marinette Cheng car elle m'a volé MON Kevin ».

-« wouaou ma lady je crois que ton jeu de mots a été piqué » ricana Chat noir.

-« ça suffit Chat Noir. Et toi Laidy Magnifique, on ne te donnera pas nos miraculous et puis laisse Marinette tranquille » provoqua Ladybug

-« J'irais m'occuper d'elle quand j'en aurai fini avec vous » fit Laidy Magnifique tout en lançant des rayons en directions des deux super héros.

Ladybug et Chat Noir esquivèrent les rayons lumineux lancés par l'akumatisé tout en cherchant l'akuma. Ainsi Ladybug a remarqué une enveloppe noirci dans la main de l'akumatisé. Elle comprit alors que c'est probablement une lettre d'amour pour Kevin et qu'il a refusé. La jeune fille a probablement vu Marinette discuter avec le jeune homme ainsi l'induire en erreur et provoqué sa jalousie tout en pensant être laide.

Demandant à Chat Noir de la couvrir comme d'habitude, elle lance son Lucky Charm et a obtenu une raquette de tennis. Elle élabora ensuite son plan et fit signal à Chat Noir. Ce dernier distrayant l'akumatisé, permettant à sa Lady de lancer sa raquette cognant l'akumatisé et la fit lâcher sa lettre. Un peu sonné l'akumatisé s'immobilisa n'ayant pas vu Ladybug s'emparer de sa lettre et la déchirant puis faisant son rituel habituel pour purifier l'akuma.

-« Miraculous Ladybug »

Tout est revenu dans l'ordre avec l'habituel check des super héros. Lucie s'excusa de son comportement envers les justiciers et pleura sur sa lettre refusée. Ladybug la réconforta en disant que ce garçon ne mérite pas une belle jeune fille comme elle avant de s'éloigner avant la détransformation.

Finalement, la journée n'était pas si tranquille que ça pour Marinette…


	3. La Confession

Adrien se réveille en entendant un bruit de mâchonnements et en sentant une odeur fort désagréable de camembert. Et oui, c'est son kwami en train de dévorer un camembert tout puant, ENCORE. Il avait bien dormi cette nuit, fatigué du combat avec un akumatisé de la veille. Encore un autre combat gagné avec sa Lady et encore une nuit à rêver de celle dont il ne peut atteindre.

Depuis 3 ans, il a essayé en vain de conquérir le cœur de sa lady et savoir qui se cache derrière le masque. Mais jusqu'ici, elle n'a laissé aucun indice sur sa vie ordinaire.

-« Finit de rêvasser petit » fit Plagg

-« Fous-moi la paix et mange ton camembert Plagg » répondit Adrien

-« Je suis sûr que tu étais encore en train de fantasmer sur Ladybug. Réveilles-toi gamin, elle ne te révèlera jamais son identité »

-« Fermes-la Plagg, n'en rajoute pas » fit Adrien triste.

-« Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas à autre chose ? Pourquoi ne pas inviter ton amie, la fille de la boulangerie, Mariette ? Et tant que tu y es dis-lui de ramener du fromage » sourit Plagg.

-« Sale goinfre et d'abord elle s'appelle Marinette » répondit Adrien.

-« Peu importe comment elle s'appelle, tant qu'elle apporte du bon fromage » ricana Plagg.

-« Vraiment, tu me désespère Plagg. Mais ton idée n'a pas l'air mauvaise. La voir me ferait du bien, me rappellerait le bon vieux temps et en plus elle est imbattable aux jeux vidéo. Je me changerais les idées peut être avec elle. J'ai peu d'amis au lycée à cause de Chloé mais je peux toujours compter sur mes meilleurs amis du collège »

Plagg tendit le portable d'Adrien à son propriétaire en ayant déjà composer le numéro.

-« Tiens et n'oublies pas pour le fromage »

-« Quoi ? Ne rêves pas, sale goinn.. »

-« Allo ?A-adrr-iiien ? »

-« Allo Mari, oui c'est moi. Je sais qu'on ne devait pas se voir ce week-end car Nino et Alya sont partis en amoureux mais je me suis dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de se voir. Enfin toi et moi, je veux dire .. . Alors ? »

-« R-rr-iiien que nous deux ? oh mais oui oui pourquoi pas ? J'en serai ravie, euhh, on va faire quuuoi ? »

-« J'aimerai te proposer de jouer aux jeux vidéo chez moi, mais si tu veux sortir ou aller chez toi pas de problème ».

-« Oui, chez moi, c'est parfait euh mieux. Je veux dire que mes parents ont une nouvelle recette et j'aimerai ton avis dessus. »

-« Génial, tes parents sont les meilleurs boulangers de Paris, je serai honoré de gouter cette nouvelle recette. En plus, j'ai tout mon temps car mon photographe a annulé pour aujourd'hui ».

-« Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, à tout à l'heure alors ».

-« A tout à l'heure Mari »

Adrien se prépara et alla chez Marinette avec Plagg. Il entra dans la boulangerie et se fit accueillir par Tom et Sabine, les parents de Marinette.

-« Bonjour Mr et Mme Dupain Cheng »

-« Bonjour Adrien, ça fait longtemps comme tu as grandi mon garçon, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Sabine ? » fit Sabine Cheng

-« Bonjour mon garçon, appelle-moi Tom. Marinette nous a dit que tu aimerais gouter à notre nouvelle recette » renchérit Tom Dupain

-« Oui Tom, Marinette me l'a proposé et je n'ai pas pu refuser car j'adore vos croissants ».

-« Et bien mon garçon, je vais appeler Mari et vous allez les mangez dans sa chambre. Tu m'en dira des nouvelles ».

-« Merci Tom »

Marinette descendit suite à l'appel de son père et surtout après avoir caché les photos d'Adrien qui ornaient les murs de sa chambre depuis 3ans déjà. Elle prit le plateau rempli de croissant et elle remonta (rouge comme une tomate) avec Adrien.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Marinette ce fut Adrien qui brisa le silence.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spéciales ces croissants Mari ? »

-« Salés, illls sooont salés » bégaya Marinette.

-«Hmmmh, ils sont délicieux comme toujours. Pas mal l'idée du jambon fromage » constata Adrien.

En entendant le mot fromage Plagg a failli sortir de sa cachette mais Adrien l'en empêcha.

-« Alors Mari, on discute un peu ou on joue à la console ? »

-« Je… »

-« Oui ? Tu ? »

-« Je voudrais te parler d'un ttrrruc que je n'ai pas osé te dire depuis le collège » Bégaya lentement Marinette.

-« Depuis le collège ? J'espère que ce ne sera pas quelque chose de mal que je t'ai fait ? Si ? »

-« Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ça c'est moi… »

-« Tu veux dire la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrivais pas à bien articuler avec moi ? Encore aujourd'hui tu as du mal mais c'est mieux. T'ai-je blessé Mari ? »

-« Non, non ? Eh bien, voilà… ». Marinette prend une inspiration profonde. « Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le collège, depuis ce fameux jour où tu m'a prêté ton parapluie… ouf .Veux-tu sortir … aaavec moi ? »

Adrien resta bouche bée en entendant les confessions de son amie.

-« Adriienn ? Tout va bien ? » fit Marinette tout en angoissant au max.

-« Mari.. Je… ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de sentiments envers moi. J'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais. Je t'ai si longtemps vu être tellement à l'aise envers les autres que je me suis mis à les envier ».

-« Tu n'as pas à les envier, tu es parfait Adrien »

-« Merci Mari et je …. »

Adrien sentit son cerveau tourner cent à l'heure. Il n'en revient toujours pas, Marinette est amoureuse de lui depuis le collège. Quelle révélation ! Mais il est amoureux de Ladybug. Comment va-t-il faire ? En même temps sa Lady est hors d'atteinte tandis que Mari est là devant lui. Mari est une bonne personne, pas une de ses groupies qui ne le voit que Adrien Agreste célèbre mannequin. Il sent Plagg remuer qui doit signifier qu'il doit donner une réponse à Marinette.

Marinette pendant ce temps-là, énumérait beaucoup de raisons pour Adrien de refuser sa déclaration. Les secondes ont l'air de s'écouler très lentement.

-« Mari, je… »

-« OOUUI ? »

-« Je veux bien sortir avec toi »finit par dire Adrien

Marinette resta figée. Quelques secondes après elle baissa les yeux et retenait ses larmes. Adrien avait refusé ses sentiments. Attends…

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je veux sortir avec toi Mari » lança Adrien avec une de ses sourires les plus ténébreux qui fait fondre Marinette sur place.

-« Oh tu as accepté ? Je n'y crois pas, on est en couple. »

-« Oui Mari, on est en couple. Moi aussi j'ai attendu quelqu'un trop longtemps que finalement je l'ai laissé partir. Je croyais être triste mais au contraire je suis content d'être avec toi ».

Sur ces mots Adrien s'approcha du visage de Marinette toute rouge, ferma les yeux et embrassa la jeune femme de tout son cœur. C'était son premier vrai baiser et il l'a fait avec Mari. Il ne considérait pas son baiser avec Ladybug comme premier vu qu'il ne s'en souvient même pas.

Marinette de son côté fut surprise du baiser, resta quelques secondes inactives mais finalement comprit qu'Adrien l'embrassait, le ADRIEN, SON ADRIEN désormais. Rassurée par ces pensées, elle lui rendit son baiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait vu que c' était son premier vrai baiser aussi hors mis celui avec Chat Noir.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à bout de souffle, se regardèrent avec chacun une lueur dans ses yeux et sourirent pour enfin rirent un bon coup.

La journée s'est déroulée mieux que prévue : films, jeux vidéo, câlins, baisers et blagues en tout genre. Cela a suffi pour casser le mur du gêne.


	4. La révélation

-« Je n'en reviens pas encore, Tikki, je suis en couple avec Adrien »

-« Félicitations Marinette tu l'as bien mérité » fit Tikki.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées après la formation du couple. Leurs amis Alya et Nino étaient aux anges en l'apprenant. Leurs tentatives de les réunir finissaient par porter ses fruits.

Le couple a aussi prévenu les parents respectifs de leur histoire et aucun n'a protesté. Gabriel Agreste avait toujours eu des vues sur le parcours de Marinette depuis le fameux concours du plus beau chapeau.

Marinette et Adrien passaient tous leurs temps libres à se promener, jouer aux jeux vidéo, mâter des films au cinéma ou dans leurs lits. Le couple a tellement évolué et s'est renforcé. En plus Marinette savourait la rage et la jalousie de Chloé.

Quand il y a un alerte akuma tous les deux trouvent toujours une excuse pour se séparer quelques minutes mais ne se sont jamais rendu compte de leurs identités. Alors que durant cette période le papillon ne prenait pas de vacances.

Ce jour-là n'était pas différent des autres. C'était un samedi après-midi ordinaire jusqu'à une alerte akuma. Et là, l'akuma n'était pas particulièrement comme d'habitude. Il s'agit d'Ecolo, un homme qui travaille dans une ONG qui protège l'environnement. Il a été akumatisé car son patron a accepté d'abandonner une poursuite contre une usine qui polluait l'environnement avec des gaz toxiques après avoir reçu une somme d'argent considérable. Déçu par son patron, l'homme voulait se venger de l'usine en question et se transforma en Ecolo. Son but était de détruire toute forme de pollution de l'environnement et de les remplacer par une végétation verdoyante. Ainsi en même temps, il punit toute personne en contact avec une chose pouvant polluer l'environnement.

Marinette et Adrien était dans la chambre d'Adrien en dévorant une pizza avec film comédie romantique. Soudain flash spécial akuma, Marinette disait qu'il faut qu'elle aille voir ses parents pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Adrien ne la retint pas car il devait profiter aussi pour filer. Se donnant la bise avant de se séparer, ils se promirent de se retrouver plus tard quand tout ce sera calmé.

C'est ainsi que les deux super héros arrivaient à la rescousse des victimes d'Ecolo. En un coup d'œil Chat Noir a pu voir que l'akuma se trouvait dans la pancarte que l'akumatisé portait avec lui sur lequel y est inscrite une revendication de ne pas polluer l'air avec des gaz toxiques.

Comme de nombreuses fois Chat Noir fonça dans le tas sans attendre le plan de Ladybug. Il s'en fichait car il devait protéger sa Lady et aussi en finir rapidement pour retrouver sa Marinette. Malheureusement, Ecolo a anticipé son attaque et l'a emprisonné avec des lianes épineuses géantes qui l'immobilisèrent.

-« Chat Noir » cria Ladybug

-« Je …. Vais … bien … » essaya d'articuler Chat Noir.

Ladybug se servit de son yo-yo pour libérer Chat Noir et de son Lucky Charm pour libére l'akuma. Cette fois elle a eu une hache comme objet magique et avec l'aide du Cataclysm de Chat Noir, elle a libéré et purifié l'akuma. Tout est revenu dans l'ordre quand soudain elle remarqua que son chaton avait une profonde entaille à son bras droit.

-« Chaton, ça va ? tu as mal ? »

-« Non ma Lady, ce n'est qu'un petit bobo »

-« Ne fais pas ton chaton, on va s'en occuper »

-« Non, on va se détransformer si on attend ça. Laisse-moi m'en occuper tout seul sous ma forme civile après. Tout va bien aller. Je t'appelle dès que je serai capable de me retransformer. A plus ma lady ».

-« Fais attention à toi mon chaton »

Ladybug était inquiète mais elle avait confiance en Chat Noir. Il a de tonnes de défaut mais ce n'est pas un menteur. Il lui dirait tout de suite si ça n'allait pas. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle a envisagé à révéler son identité pour amener son coéquipier à l'hopital.

Chat Noir s'est détransformé juste à temps et à quelques mètres de la pharmacie la plus proche de chez lui. Il est entré, a acheté de quoi soigner sa plaie et est tout de suite ressorti pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Puis, il rentra chez lui espérant finir de panser sa plaie avant le retour de Marinette.

Mais à son retour Marinette l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre. Ainsi il n'a pas pu cacher sa blessure.

-« Adrien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

-« ça va Mari, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste couper avec un couteau de la cuisine en voulant couper un morceau de fromage. Et je viens d'aller acheter de quoi la soigner à la pharmacie du coin »

-« Ne devrions-nous pas aller à l'hôpital ? »

-« Non Mari, tout va bien. Je t'assure »

-« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider alors »

-« D'accord »

Marinette examina la plaie qui lui semble étrangement familière. Elle désinfecta ensuite avec de l'eau oxygénée et commença à suturer nerveusement. Au moins, sa maladresse légendaire a servi à quelque chose car elle se coupait régulièrement. Une fois tellement profonde qu'elle dut aller consulter un médecin qui l'a gentiment appris comment suturer une plaie ayant compris aussi la maladresse légendaire de sa patiente.

Marinette se concentra extrêmement et a réussi à refermer la blessure d'Adrien.

-« Merci Mari, tu es un amour »

-« De rien Adri, s'il te plait fais plus attention à l'avenir »

Elle allait le sermonner quand un déclic se déclencha dans sa tête. Chat Noir avait la même blessure au même endroit. Tout d'abord elle conclut que c'est juste une coïncidence mais ensuite son cerveau a rassemblé toutes les preuves. Tout accusait Adrien d'être Chat Noir mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Ce fut Adrien qui la tira de ses pensées.

-« Mari ? ça va ? tu as l'air toute pale »

-« ça va Chaton, je vais bien ».

-« Chaton ? je ne savais pas que tu aimais les surnoms tout mimi. Mais je suis désolé car quelqu'un m'appelle déjà… comme ça… »

Ce fut au tour d' Adrien d'avoir des révélations.

-« Ma Lady ? C'est toi ? »

-« Oui Adrien c'est moi. Et Chaton c'est toi ? »

-« Oui Mari… oh ! alors on est coéquipier depuis 3ans. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est…. Je ne trouve plus de mots pour le décrire »

-« Incroyable ? Horrible ? Impossible ? »

-« Non Mari, trop génial. Tu es ma Lady. »

-« Pas trop déçu que je ne sois que Marinette »

-« Que Marinette ? Tu es Ma Marinette et ma Lady. Je suis un homme comblé. Tu te souviens de la fille que je disais hors d'atteinte. Et bien c'est ma Lady… euh je veux dire toi. C'est merveilleux »

-« Content pour toi petit, maintenant donne-moi du fromage »

Plagg venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation car il n'en pouvait plus d'être privé de fromage.

-« Plagg, je vois que tu as toujours tes drôles de gouts et ton estomac légendaire ? » fit Tikki qui entra aussi en scène.

-« Tikki, content de te revoir ma jolie »

-« Moi de même Plagg.. » et se tournant vers Adrien « Bonjour Adrien, je suis Tikki le kwami de Marinette. Je suis tellement content pour vous deux »

-« Enchanté Tikki. J'imagine que tu connais déjà Plagg » souriait Adrien « Mari voici Plagg le dévoreur de fromage puant ? HIHIHI »

-« Enchanté Plagg. Son c'est pour ça qu'Adrien pue tout le temps le fromage HIHIHI »

-« Excusez-moi mais je vais aller me servir à la cuisine. J'ai une faim de loup. Tu viens Tikki »

-« Oui, Plagg »

Et les deux kwamis laissèrent les amoureux seuls avec leur bonheur de s'aimer doublement.

-« Alors, je pue tout le temps du fromage ? ma Lady ? »

-« Carrément, mais tu sais bien que rien ne peut briser ton charme à mes yeux, même pas les camemberts puants de Plagg. HIHIHI »

-« Mari, je t'aime et je suis content que tu sois Ladybug »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Adrichou »

-« Adrichou ? Tu veux devenir Chloé ou quoi ? »

-« Non, je te taquinais juste pour… »

Marinette n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car ses lèvres étaient déjà collées à ceux d'Adrien.

-« J'aimerais que tu restes ici avec moi ma Lady. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi »

-« d'accord Chaton mais je dois d'abord prévenir mes parents »

Marinette appela sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle dormait au manoir Agreste.

-« N'oublie pas de te protéger ma chérie. Certes nous voulons des petits enfants mais pas maintenant » plaisanta sa mère.

-« Maman ! Toi alors. Oui moi aussi je t'aime »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers son Chaton qui la dévorait du regard…


	5. Le désir et l'amour

Adrien n'en croyait pas. Marinette est Ladybug, SA Marinette. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas vu plus tôt ? Il est en train de dévorer du regard sa Lady en ce moment même. Sa Lady appelait sa mère pour dire qu'elle restait dormir avec lui Adrien Agreste, l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il allait pouvoir sentir le doux parfum de sa Lady pour toujours. Bon n'exagérons pas, au moins cette nuit et beaucoup d'autres.

Marinette a fini de parler avec sa mère. Elle était en train de légèrement rougir.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir Mari ? »

-« Non rien ma mère me taquinait, c'est tout »

-« C'est tout ? Et de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? »

-« De rien. Laisse tomber, savourant plutôt notre soirée. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

-« Elle est toute rouge ma Mari ! Allez, dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » fit Adrien en commençant à chatouiller sa Lady.

-« Non, arrête chaton, je suis trop sensible aux chatouilles »

-« ah oui ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui t'a fait rougir »

Et Adrien continua ses chatouilles. Marinette, au bout de quelques minutes, n'en pouvait plus et finit par céder.

-« Bon d'accord, tu as gagné »

Adrien s'arrêta pour bien écouter Marinette.

-« Eh bien… Ma mère m'a dit de … nous … protéger. Voilà, c'est tout » fit Marinette cette fois toute rouge.

-« C'est tout ? Et en quoi c'est gênant ? tu as honte Mari ? » taquina Adrien

Marinette baissa les yeux encore gênée.

-« Oh Mari ne sois pas gênée. Ce n'est que moi ton chaton. »

Sur ces paroles Adrien enlaça sa Marinette quelques minutes en silence. Puis il mit son visage en face de celui de sa bien-aimée, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui lagon de Marinette. Il allait l'embrasser mais a été devancé par sa Lady. Alors ils s'embrassèrent d'une intensité si sensuelle que cela a éveillé le désir de leur corps d'ados. Bientôt Adrien descendit doucement au niveau du cou de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux blonds de son copain. Marinette n'a pas pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir qui incita son beau blond à continuer. Tous deux étaient emportés par l'amour et le désir oubliant leur manque d'expérience à chacun. Ils faisaient de temps en temps une petite pause pour reprendre leur souffle et en profiter pour s'échanger des petits sourires coquins. Sentant qu'il fallait maintenant varier le plaisir, Adrien souleva le haut de Marinette et le retira pour mieux avoir accès à la poitrine de celle-ci. N'ayant pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, il dégrafa la lingerie qui barrait encore la route à l'accès aux deux rondeurs qui le faisaient rêver. Les seins de Marinette sont là à portée de ses mains à présent. N'ayant jamais vu des seins nus auparavant il prit quelques dizaines de secondes à les contempler. Puis les empoigna et dirigea sa langue au niveau des tétons qui se sont déjà dresser pour l'accueillir. Marinette n'a pas pu retenir d'autres gémissements en découvrant cette sensation nouvelle qui lui est fort agréable. Adrien continua à lécher les tétons de sa Lady quand il se rendit compte que son pantalon devenait trop serré. La bosse qui s'y est formé s'endurcit de plus en plus au contact du corps de Marinette. Ça n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec ses séances de masturbations depuis l'âge de 15ans. Non tout ça était totalement différent et bien mieux.

Marinette de son côté n'arrivait plus à penser à la honte ni au gêne. Son Adrien était en train de lui lécher les seins. Quelle sensation agréable. Elle avait envie de crier pour exprimer cette sensation mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça se fasse. Elle continua à passer sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse et parfumé de son copain ? Il avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout à coup Adrien se redressa.

-« Mari je… je n'en peux plus de contenir mon envie. Est-ce que tu es prête à aller plus loin ? »

Marinette n'avait pas les mots. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer la demande d'Adrien. Sa respiration et son pouls se sont accélérés de même que celui de son partenaire. Sans réfléchir elle enleva le T-Shirt d'Adrien pour contempler son torse nu. Elle est complètement ébahie de sa musculature qui s'est considérablement développer au cours du temps. Elle remarqua ensuite la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de son copain. Elle jurerait entendre son appel pour qu'elle la libère de cette masse de tissu inconfortable. Sans attendre l'approbation de son propriétaire, Marinette déboutonna le jean d'Adrien pour n'y laisser que son boxer. Elle peut maintenant voir de plus près cette bosse et quelle bosse ! La nature n'y est pas allée de main morte avec Adrien.

Pendant ce temps Adrien continua de contempler sa belle Marinette elle aussi gâtée par la nature. Il aime sa poitrine qui courbe parfaitement mais il voudrait explorer les autres courbes de son corps. Ainsi il allongea par le dos sa bien-aimée et enleva sa jupe pour y découvrir une fine lingerie cacher l'intimité de cette dernière. Soudain il sentit une main enlevant son boxer pour libérer son pénis.

-« Mari je… »

Trop tard Marinette avait déjà empoigné son membre. Cette fois il comprit que leurs mains étaient totalement différentes de nouvelles sensations encore. Et lorsque Marinette approcha sa langue de son pénis, il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop bon, au-delà de ses espérances qu'il ne retenait aucun gémissement. Il s'abandonnait totalement à sa partenaire. Après quelques minutes il se remit à embrasser sa Lady pour lui faire comprendre que c'est maintenant son tour à elle de jouir du plaisir auquel il a gouté auparavant.

-« Aaadri … »

Marinette n'avait même pas remarqué Adrien retirer sa culotte, et maintenant il lui léchait les parties intimes. Elle est prête à se donner entièrement à lui, son copain, son chaton. Cette fois ce fut une sensation plus intense et elle aimait ça à sa façon de gémir. Bientôt elle sentit un doigt dans son vagin, puis deux. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était vraiment intense. Elle ne se doutait pas que le meilleur est encore à venir.

-« Mari… puis-je continuer s'il te plait ? »

-« Adrien.. c'est ma.. première fois tu sais et je… »

-« Chut ! j'ai compris je vais être doux avec toi ma Lady. C'est ma première fois aussi tu sais »

Marinette et Adrien étaient contents de vivre leurs premières fois ensemble. Adrien enfila un préservatif pris dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il approcha doucement son membre du vagin de Marinette et l'enfonça d'un coup. Marinette sentit une douleur vive dans son bas ventre qu'elle n'a pas pu retenir un cri. Son sang coulait, mais Adrien ne bougea pas de peur de faire mal à sa Lady.

-« C'est bon, tu peux continuer… »

Adrien fit un va et vient d'abord lentement puis accélérant le rythme petit à petit. Il était dans sa Lady, il n'en croyait pas. Elle aime ça vu ses cris de bonheur et lui aussi. Quelques minutes après il sentit qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps même avec le préservatif. Marinette elle criait plus fort que précédemment. Il comprit alors qu'elle jouissait. Ce qui provoqua chez lui une sensation de plaisir intense qu'il jouissait à son tour. Il se retira de sa copine et s'effondra sur le côté à bout de souffle. Puis ils se regardèrent et sourirent, contents de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

C'était une première fois inoubliable. Ils prirent ensemble une douche tout en se câlinant de temps en temps. Ils allaient prendre des nouvelles de leurs kwamis quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient une faim de loup. Main dans la main allant à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger et en profiter pour voir leurs kwamis, ils se sentaient libres et heureux.

-« Oh qu'ils sont mignons blottis l'un contre l'autre » fit Marinette

-« Je ne savais pas Plagg si sentimentale » ricana Adrien « Mais bon, laissons les ensemble pour profiter de notre soirée ma Lady »

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour mater un film romantique mais à la 12è minute, les deux amoureux étaient déjà assoupis blotti l'un contre l'autre ….


	6. Dimanche et akuma

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla la première. Elle regarda autour d'elle en se disant que son rêve de la nuit dernière était intense et incroyable. Elle sourit bêtement rien qu'en pensant aux baisers. Mais attendez une minute, elle n'est pas seule sur son lit elle sent une main sur ses cuisses. Elle met sa main sur cette fameuse main et bientôt le propriétaire de celle-ci fait un léger mouvement de caresse. Et quelle caresse ! C'est si sensuelle. Mais une minute ! Elle se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec le visage d'Adrien qui commençait à se réveiller. Il est clair qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, ce n'est pas sa chambre non plus.

-« Bonjour Princesse. Bien dormie ? » fit Adrien.

-« Bonjour Adrien ? alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? » s'étonna Marinette.

-« Mais bien sûr que non ma Lady. C'était bien réel, notre bonheur est bien réel »

-« Oh ! Comme je suis heureuse chaton »

-« Et moi encore plus ma Lady. Tu es la meilleure chose que la vie m'a donné après la disparition de ma mère »

-« Chaton… Comme c'est mignon »

-« Je t'aime Marinette de tout mon cœur »

Marinette n'en revenait pas. Tout était réel.

-« Je t'aime aussi Adrien »

Et c'est parti pour un long et langoureux baiser qui n'allait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'un kwami gâche le moment.

-« Enfin, vous êtes réveillés ! Je sais que c'est dimanche mais je rappelle juste que la réserve de fromage est à sèche »

-« Plagg ! toujours au mauvais moment »

Tikki et Marinette ricanèrent. Plagg semble être totalement l'opposé de Tikki. Mais Marinette se souvint de l'avoir vue blotti contre Tikki la nuit dernière et décida de le taquiner.

-« Je vois que tu as passé une bonne nuit Plagg, avec de la bonne compagnie »

-« Fillette, je t'aime bien mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire et j'ai faim »

-« Toi et ton estomac alors… Tu as gagné, je vais t'en acheter tout à l'heure» fit Adrien en se levant du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Plagg est certes différent de Tikki mais Adrien et lui ont une bonne relation.

Tikki alla faire un câlin à Marinette mais fût interrompu par Adrien qui appela sa Lady.

-« Mari ça te dit d'aller nous doucher ensemble ? »

-« Toi et moi ? » fit Marinette surprise.

-« Je ne vois pas Plagg en train de prendre une douche avec toi. HIHIHI. Bien sûr toi et moi »

Marinette hésita mais sentit les gros yeux de Tikki et finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain où Adrien l'attendait. Ils se déshabillaient d'abord puis alla prendre une douche ensemble.

En voyant à nouveau le corps sublime de Marinette, Adrien ne peut contenir son désir. Il la caresse comme si sa vie en dépendait, commence à donner un baiser au cou de la jeune fille. De son côté Marinette n'est pas indifférente aux avances de son copain. Elle se laisse emporter par le désir et ils vécurent leur deuxième fois…

Après s'être habillés, ils sont sortis acheter du fromage et des biscuits pour leurs kwamis avant de revenir prendre le petit déjeuner au manoir. Ce jour-là Gabriel Agreste était chez lui et contre toute attente, ils voulaient manger avec son fils, et sans prévenir en plus. Lorsque les deux amoureux rentraient de leurs achats, le styliste attendait déjà sur la table.

-« Oh Je vois que tu n'es pas seul, aujourd'hui j'ai voulu te faire une surprise et manger avec toi. Bonjour Marinette » fit Gabriel avec un ton monotone.

-« Bonjour Mr Agreste »

-« Bonjour père. Je serai ravi de manger avec vous ce matin. Est-ce que Marinette peut se joindre à nous ? »

-« Mais bien volontiers. Faites comme chez vous Mlle Dupain Cheng »

-« Merci Mr Agreste » fit Marinette ne savant pas quoi ajouter

-« Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui »

-« Elle a dormi ici » intervenait Adrien qui voyait sa Lady mal à l'aise.

-« Ah j'espère au moins que vous vous êtes protégés ? » fit Gabriel en avalant un croissant.

-« Oui père » fit Adrien gêné.

Marinette quant à elle a avalé de travers son croissant.

-« C'est bien. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'un petit Agreste ne soit né alors que vous êtes au lycée. Tu as une réputation à tenir Adrien ainsi que la mienne »

-« J'ai compris père »

Un long silence régnait dans la salle à manger des Agreste. Ce fut Gabriel qui mit fin à ce silence.

-« Alors Marinette, comment va vos études ? »

-« Très bien monsieur. Le stylisme c'est ma voie je le sens »

-« Ravi de l'entendre. J'espère voir un jour votre porte-folio pour regarder votre travail. Je dois juger si vous êtes ou non capable de me succéder dans l'entreprise familiale »

-« Mon porte-folio ? Mais oui bien sûr je peux vous le montrer. Je l'ai toujours dans mon sac au cas où quelque chose m'inspirerait à tout moment »

-« J'adore votre passion et votre talent » fit Gabriel. Puis il appela Nathalie et la fit aller chercher le porte-folio de Marinette dans la chambre de son fils.

Le petit déjeuner fut terminé. Gabriel se dit être un homme très occupé et promit à Marinette de jette un coup d'œil au porte folio de cette dernière dans son bureau et demanda la permission d'apporter des retouches. Marinette accepta volontiers et ils se disent au revoir. Gabriel rejoint aussitôt son bureau en promettant à Marinette que son bien lui sera rendu à la fin de la journée.

Adrien et Marinette rejoignit la chambre du garçon main dans la main. Dès la porte franchie un bruit de mécontentement se fit entendre.

-« Mais où étiez-vous ? Mon estomac a assez souffert. Je veux mon fromage »

Même les grognements de Plagg n'ont pas gâché le bonheur d'Adrien à ce moment-là. Il se contenta de donner le fromage à son kwami sans aucune objection. Marinette, elle a donné des biscuits à Tikki toute ravie. Ils étaient prêts à passer une journée tranquille tandis que le flash spécial à la télé indiquait une alerte akuma.

-« Allez Chaton, c'est à nous de jouer »

-« Avec plaisir ma Lady »

Presque à l'unisson, ils se transformèrent et allaient à la rencontre de l'akumatisé.

Cette fois-ci ce fut une fille qui a été trompée par son copain. Elle se dit se nommer alors « Justicoeur ».

-« Très originale comme nom, le Papillon s'améliore de plus en plus » fit Chat Noir.

-« Tais-toi et donne-moi ton miraculous si tu ne veux pas finir par tromper ta copine » ricana Justicoeur.

-« Dans tes rêves Justine »

La rage envahit l'akumatisé et le combat commença à son avantage. Elle avait réussi à transformer le cœur de tous les jeunes hommes à sa portée pour qu'ils trompent leurs copines. Ainsi elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir été trompée.

Ladybug qui restait concentrée comme à son habitude a pu localiser l'akuma.

-« Chaton, l'akuma est dans son bracelet »

-« Ok ma Lady c'est parti ! »

Chat Noir faisait diversion comme d'habitude et Ladybig usait de son LuckyCharm. Le duo ayant connu beaucoup de moments de complicité est plus fort que jamais. Ils s'en sont débarrassés en un temps record.

-« Bien joué » firent-ils à l'unisson.

Tandis que le miraculous de Ladybug clignotait ils rentraient rapidement au manoir et continuaient leur journée tranquillement.

Marinette regarda Adrien et sourit en pensant qu'elle a vraiment la chance de la coccinelle. Puis se tourna vers Tikki qui partage cette chance avec elle…


	7. Jazz-lousie

Il est mardi, Adrien avait la flemme d'aller en cours mais il le faut. Il voulait juste passer sa vie avec Marinette sans rien faire, juste la serrer contre lui. Ah ! Marinette, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Elle est si douce, si intelligente, si jolie ,si …..

-« Ohé ! debout là-dedans. Tu vas finir par être en retard gamin »

Adrien revient à la réalité.

-« Merde Plagg pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt »

-« Tu étais si absorbé que tu ne m'as même pas entendu. Et puis ce n'est pas mon problème.»

Adrien se prépara rapidement car il allait être en retard pour de bon. Alors c'est comme ça que Marinette se préparait tous les jours. Un sourire aux lèvres il se remit à penser à Marinette quand il fut interrompu par Nathalie qui toquait derrière la porte pour le prévenir.

-« Mr Agreste. Votre chauffeur vous attends »

-« J'arrive Nathalie, merci »

Il alla en cours et arriva de justesse pile à l'heure.

-« Adrichoou, tu as failli être en retard aujourd'hui, regarde mon nouveau collier, il est chou non ? »

-« Bonjour Chloé, mon réveil n'a pas sonné »

-« Oh je vois, je suis sûre que tu étais en train de rêver de moi »

-« Pas du tout. Je rêvais de Marinette »sourit Adrien.

-« Maritruc ? Comment oses-tu rêver d'elle et pas de moi »

Chloé fut interrompue par le prof qui annonçait le début de son cours. Chloé fit la grosse tête jusqu'à la pause. Et décidemment prête à s'expliquer avec Adrien.

Adrien de son côté se concentra difficilement à cause de ses pensées pour Marinette.

Lors de la pause Chloé a entrainé Adrien loin des regards indiscrets pour le réprimander. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas du tout changé.

-« Bon explique-moi ce que Marinette fait dans ton rêve. Tu ne devrais avoir d'yeux que pour moi y compris dans les rêves »

-« Arrêtes tes enfantillages Chloé, tu ne peux pas me contrôler, je ne suis pas un jouet et encore moins TON jouet »

-« Adrichoou, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

-« Je voulais te l'annoncer mais j'attendais le bon moment. »

-« Tu vas enfin me demander en mariage Adrichoou. Oui j'accepte »

-« STOP Chloé, tu ne me laisses jamais finir mes phrases. Pour cette fois tais-toi et écoute – moi »

Voyant Chloé silencieuse, il se dit qu'il a toute son attention.

-« Alors voilà, Marinette est moi, nous sommes en couple »

-« QUOI ? Maritruc et toi. C'est une blague j'espère ou une émission de télé réalité ? Où sont les caméras ? »

-« Chloé c'est la réalité, il n'y a pas de caméras »

-« Je suis surement en train de rêver. Oui, c'est ça, un cauchemar »

-« Reprends tes esprits Chloé c'est bientôt la fin de la pause »

Chloé n'en revenait pas. Adrien était en couple et pas avec elle. Pour couronner le temps c'est avec cette Pimbêche de Maritruc. Elle était hors d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour pleurer et reprendre ses esprits mais avant qu'elle n'y atteigne, elle s'est fait akumatisé.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se fait akumatisé. Les circonstances sont différentes cette fois donc le Papillon lui a donné une autre apparence ainsi des autres pouvoirs. A présent elle s'appelle « Jazz-lousie ». Elle émet une douce mélodie de Jazz avec le pendentif de son collier qui a pour effet de rendre toute les filles des environs jalouses d'elle. Mais son principal objectif c'est Marinette. Elle se dirige vers le lycée de celle-ci. Et Chat Noir la suivait déjà. Avec le vacarme que l'akumatisé a créé, Marinette s'est rendue compte de la menace et s'est déjà transformée. Elle s'est câchée en attendant Chat Noir.

-« Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Où te caches-tu ? Viens voir Jazz-lousie »

Marinette se demanda pourquoi cet akumatisé en avait après elle. Soudain derrière elle une ombre surgit.

-« Hello ma Lady ! Je t'ai manqué ? »

-« Salut Chaton, tu tombes bien cet akumatisé en a après moi et j'ignore pourquoi »

-« C'est Chloé, elle a mal prise le fait qu'on soit un couple »

-« Ah je vois. Et tu sais où est l'akuma ? »

-« Dans son collier. Attention, il émet une mélodie hypnotisant toutes les filles des alentours. Tiens je t'ai ramené des bouchons d'oreille. »

-« Merci Chaton mais ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se parler »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady. Je suis le chat de la situation. Je vais la distraire et tu vas user de ton LuckyCharm comme d'habitude »

-« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres toi ? » taquina Ladybug « Bon, assez bavarder, notre chère Jazz-lousie en a assez de chercher Marinette. Je crois qu'elle va passer à l'action » fit Ladybug en mettant les bouchons d'oreille. « LuckyCharm »

Elle obtient une radio. Elle comprit toute suite qu'il fallait changer de disque pour faire place à la musique urbaine. Si Chat Noir était dans ses pensées, il aurait répondu avec un de ses jeux de mots débiles.

Ladybug monta à fond le son de sa radio et finit par attirer l'akumatisé désormais incapable d'hypnotiser des innocents. Elle se boucha les oreilles car la musique n'était pas son seulement du jazz mais aussi un genre de mélange de pneus qui grincent et de tambours. Bref, elle ne le supportait plus qu'elle n'a même pas vu Chat Noir le prendre son collier et le lancer à sa partenaire. Bientôt tout revenait dans l'ordre.

Marinette étant détransformée rejoint Chloé. Cette dernière lui présenta des excuses et accepta le fait qu'Adrien et elle soit en couple.

Chat Noir ayant assisté à la scène fut fière de lui. Il retourna en classe et passa le reste de la journée tranquille..

 **Désolé de ce chapitre un peu court mais la suite sera compensée. Merci de votre compréhension**


	8. Kevin et Julie

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à commenter en vue de m'améliorer.**

Du côté de Marinette, tout va bien. Elle arrive à suivre les cours malgré des absences répétées. Julie lui filait un coup de main de temps en temps. C'est pour elle une vraie amie. Elle ne pourra pas remplacer Alya mais en tout cas elle l'aide et sans poser de questions.

A midi, Marinette et Julie alla déjeuner à la cantine comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait un jeune homme qui attendait Marinette.

-« Hé Marinette salut ! ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cette cantine avant » fit Kévin

-« Tiens, salut Kévin. En fait c'est la première fois depuis des lustres que je mange ici. J'ai toujours un du retard à rattraper en cours. Mais maintenant je pense pouvoir me reposer un peu. Je te présente mon amie Julie Pottier »

-« Enchanté Julie, moi c'est Kevin Marchand »

-« Enchannté, tu es l'attaquant de l'équipe de Volley du lycée. Comment ne pas te connaitre vu tes performances et ta réputation » fit Julie enn rougissant légèrement.

-« Ouaou, j'ignorai que tu étais si célèbre Kevin » fit Marinette

-« Ce week-end, nous allons affronter l'équipe du lycée privée Joel Dassin. J'aimerai t'inviter à regarder le match et après nous pourrions manger un morceau ensemble»

-« Désolé Kevin, je ne peux accepter car j'ai déjà un truc de prévu ce week-end. Mais tu pourrais inviter Julie si tu veux »

Julie n'en revenait pas, Marinette lui a donné un coup de pouce pour sortir avec un des gars les plus populaires du lycée.

Kévin voyait son plan se retourner contre lui fit semblant d'inviter Julie alors qu'il a l'intention de la laisser tomber dès que Marinette aura le dos tourné.

Julie était aux anges. Et ce n'était pas fini elle allait manger avec lui. Bon, enfin il y avait Marinette mais Marinette a déjà un copain.

La discussion se portait sur Kévin d'abord, sur le Volleyball puis brièvement sur Julie et la natation pour s'étendre sur Marinette. C'était le plan de Kévin, car visiblement il veut connaitre cette mystérieuse Marinette Dupain Cheng

-« Alors Mari, quelles sont tes activités en dehors des cours ? »

-« Eh bien, pas grand-chose. Je dessine chez moi après les cours »

-« Alors tu ne fais rien le week-end ? Tu disais avoir un truc de prévu. Je pourrais alors t'inviter le week-end suivant ? »

-« Le week-end j'ai promis à mon copain de passer tout mon temps libre avec lui. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller voir le match. Mais si tu veux vraiment que j'y aille, je peux peut-être le convaincre de venir avec moi vu que son lycée y participe aussi »

Kevin eut un choc. Marinette a un copain, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Bon peu importe, il va d'abord évaluer la concurrence.

-« Super, dis-lui de venir »

-« Ok. A quelle heure est le match ? »

-« Samedi à 10h »

-« Ok. Nous y serons. Ce n'est pas tout mais notre cours va bientôt commencer. A samedi Kevin »

-« Au revoir les filles »

-« Au revoir Kevin » fit Julie timidement.

Et les deux amies se dirigeaient vers leur classe tout en discutant joyeusement.

-« Je vois que tu en pinces gravement pour Kevin ma chère Jul »

-« Oh Mari, ça se voit tant que ça ? »

-« Non pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'étais comme toi au collège avec mon copain actuel. Il m'a fallu 3 ans pour me confesser »

-« Ouaou tu as de la patience Mari »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai »

-« Oh Merci beaucoup Mari, tu es vraiment une amie en or »

-« De rien ma petite, il faut d'abord confectionner une belle robe pour toi . Unissons nos idées après les cours »

-« D'accord »

Et l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Le soir Julie passait chez Marinette pour la fameuse robe. Elles furent contentes d'elles lorsqu'elles ont fini le croquis. Il ne restait plus qu'à la confectionner.

Les deux amies se sont entraidées et a pu finir à temps la robe de Julie. De son côté Adrien avait accepté les propositions de Marinette. Il veut seulement qu'il soit ensemble pour tout le week-end.

Marinette n'en croyait pas. C'est déjà le week-end, elle allait pouvoir profiter du temps libre d'Adrien. Certes son père le force toujours à faire du mannequinat mais depuis le lycée il a arrêté certaines de ses activités parascolaires notamment le cours de chinois et le piano. Désormais il sait parler couramment le chinois et joue très bien du piano pas comme un professionnel mais il se débrouille et c'est suffisant pour lui. Il lui resta l'escrime qu'il faisait après les cours dans la semaine et les séances photos forcés par son père. Bref, Adrien est de plus en plus libre le week-end.

Quant aux activités de Marinette, depuis que son beau-père (elle se permet de l'appeler ainsi) a rendu son porte-folio, elle améliore ses croquis le soir chez elle. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui a amélioré la robe de son amie.

Là elle rêvasse encore, comme d'habitude et se rend compte qu'elle va être en retard au rendez-vous avec son Adrien. Elle se prépare vite, prend son sac rempli de macarons, embrasse ses parents et s'en va rejoindre son copain.

Adrien l'attendait déjà au point de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie se pointai avec sa sublime robe bleu ciel. La robe n'est pas trop voyante ni trop discrète. Elle est juste parfaite pour une sortie en amoureux. Telle est le plan de Marinette pour Julie.

-« Bonjour Jul, Ouaou tu es magnifique. Je te présente mon copain, Adrien Agreste »

-« Quoi tu es la petite amie d'Adrien Agreste, le célèbre mannequin ? Mari petite cachotière. Je suis enchantée Adrien. Moi c'est Julie Pottier. Appelle-moi Jul »

-« Enchanté Julie. Tu es vraiment jolie, et ta robe est parfaite. Je m'arrête là pour les compliments sinon j'aurai de graves ennuis avec ma Princesse »sourit Adrien.

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur et discutaient de tout et rien en allant au lycée où se déroulait le match. Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance pour prendre place avec les supporteurs du lycée de Marinette et Julie.

-« Adrien, c'est incroyable de te voir par ici. Je ne t'imagine pas fan de volley. C'est de l'autre côté la place pour nous supporter» fit un gars qui appartenait à l'équipe du lycée d'Adrien.

-« Salut Sam. Je suis juste avec ma copine aujourd'hui pas vraiment pour le match. D'ailleurs je te présente Marinette ma copine et son amie Julie »

-« Enchanté Marinette et Julie. Moi c'est Sam celui qui va marquer le plus de point lors de ce match »

-« Enchanté Sam » firent Marinette et Julie en chœur.

-« La modestie n'est pas ton fort à ce que je vois Sam » taquina Adrien.

-« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? J'aurai aimé avoir des supporteurs rien qu'à moi et surtout avec une ravissante fille comme Julie »

Julie rougit instantanément au compliment de Sam. Mais elle n'a pas oublié que c'est Kévin qui l'a invité. Voyant la réaction de Julie, Sam s'est dit qu'il était temps de se préparer pour le match pour l'impressionner.

Les supporteurs se sont assis pour attendre le coup d'envoi. Les joueurs sont maintenant sur le terrain et Kevin salua de la main Marinette et Julie. En fait c'était plutôt pour Marinette mais il devait se montrer patient.

Le match commence. Les deux équipes sont à un pied d'égalité. Dès que l'adversaire marque un point l'équipe de Kevin le rattrape aussitôt. Après 5 sets, le score final est en faveur de l'équipe de Sam.

Julie est déçue mais elle a aussi vu que Kevin faisait de son mieux. Elle attend ce dernier avec Marinette et Adrien. Après une bonne douche, le voilà fier de ce qu'il a accompli même s'ils n'ont pas gagné.

-« Salut les filles ! Et mec tu dois être le copain de Marinette. Ta tête me dit quelque chose »

-« Salut Kevin. Très beau match »rougit Julie.

-« Salut Kevin je te présente Adrien…. »

-« Quoi Adrien comme Adrien agreste le célèbre mannequin ? »

-« Oui c'est moi, enchanté Kevin »

-« Enchanté mec » fit Kevin en serrant très fort la main d'Adrien.

Adrien sentit tout de suite qu'ils ne seront pas de bons amis mais ne voulant pas peiner Marinette il sourit faussement.

-« Alors, on mange un morceau ? J'ai une faim de loup » fit Kevin

-« Non merci Kevin, on va vous laisser. Euh Adrien et moi nous allons déjeuner avec mes parents. C'était une promesse faite il y a longtemps » fit Marinette en inventant une excuse pour laisser son amie seul avec le volleyeur.

-« Oh que c'est dommage Mari, j'aurai bien aimé qu'on mange tous ensemble »

-« Oui c'est bien dommage mec mais il faut qu'on y aille. Allez ! à plus » fit Adrien en entrainant Marinette avec lui.

-« Au revoir Kevin et Jul »

Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent laissant les deux amis là où ils étaient.

Julie stressait au max, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

-« Euh… on va manger ? »fit-elle timidement.

-« Non je n'ai plus tout à coup faim » fit sèchement Kevin

-« Kevin tout va bien ? » demanda Julie

-« Non, Mari nous a laissé. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à ce mannequin de pacotille, il n'est même pas plus beau que moi »

-« Kevin…. » Julie ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire

-« Julie, pardon je me suis emporté pour rien » souriait brusquement Kevin « ça doit être dû à la défaite, je t'invite à la maison »

Julie hésita mais c'était une occasion à saisir. Elle savait parfaitement dans quoi elle embarquait vu la réputation du jeune homme. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une sainte nitouche et ce ne serait pas sa première fois alors elle a accepté.

Arrivés à la maison de Kevin, personne n'était là ce qui leur laissait le champ libre. Kevin installa Julie dans sa chambre et il alla à la cuisine de quoi manger. Ils déjeunèrent en silence quand Kevin eut une idée.

-« Dis Jul, et si on regardait un film ?

-« Pourquoi pas ? Quel genre de film as-tu »

-« Eh bien je n'ai qu'une seule catégorie de film mais c'est très utile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire . Finissons de manger et on regarde après »

Julie acquiesça en silence en imaginant déjà ce qui va se passer. Le déjeuner fini, Kevin alla chercher ses fameux films utiles. Il choisit un au hasard et le passa dans le lecteur. C'était un film qui racontait l'histoire d'une adolescente en chaleur tel décrite par le titre. Les deux jeunes regardaient un moment le film et tout ce qui s'y passe.

Soudain Kevin murmura à Julie qu'il en avait envie là maintenant. Julie le regarda alors dans les yeux et comprit qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle. Mais comme elle s'est dite elle n'est pas une sainte nitouche et avoir Kevin Marchand dans son lit c'est un privilège. Quoi que nous parlons plutôt du lit de Kevin là.

Kevin l'entraina sur le lit où il l'ordonna de se déshabiller. Maintenant elle devait satisfaire les envies brûlantes du membre de Kevin. Elle baissa le pantalon de ce dernier ainsi que son boxer et y découvrit un membre un des plus gros qu'elle ait jamais vu. Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai, Kevin pourrait satisfaire n'importe qui. Elle attrapa le membre et le goba tout entier. Il faut dire qu'elle y était experte et Kevin ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Après un moment Kevin s'attaqua au clitoris de Julie tout en introduisant un doigt dans sa chatte. Julie hurla de plaisir, c'est si intense pour elle malheureusement ce fut court car le pénis de monsieur ne pouvait plus attendre d'avantage.

Il allait la pénétrer quand Julie l'arrêta.

-« Pas si vite mon beau, tu ne vas pas loin sans protection »

-« Quoi mais Jul.. »

-« Pas de mais, tu devrais bien en avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kevin prit un préservatif dans sa table de chevet qui visiblement en est plein à craquer. Il l'enfila vite et se prépare à reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Il pénétra Julie. Ce fut pas mal se disait-elle. Elle en a connu pire. Et dire que derrière cette jolie fille timide se cachait quelqu'un qui est tout à fait le contraire. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de passion Kevin accélérait ses mouvements pour avoir le plaisir dont il avait besoin. Il se fichait pas mal si Julie a du plaisir ou pas. En tout cas elle a l'air d'aimer ça. Au bout d'un moment il jouit, elle non visiblement. Dès l'acte terminé il demanda à Julie de rentrer chez elle. Cette dernière s'exécuta aussitôt sans regrets.

De leur côté Marinette et Adrien filait le parfait amour. Ils étaient rentrés à la boulangerie après avoir déjeuné en tête à tête dans un parc avec des menus fast food. Ils se réjouissent que le Papillon se fasse un peu de vacances….


	9. Le parfait bonheur

Marinette et Adrien sont tranquillement installés sur le lit de Marinette en regardant un film des plus romantiques. Marinette est en train de caresser la cicatrice d'Adrien pour se rappeler que tout ça est vraiment réel. Adrien grignote les cookies dont il raffole avec Tikki. Plagg se place à côté de Marinette car il trouve la jeune fille charmante et généreuse en fromage ainsi il dévore son fromage dans son coin tout en appréciant la compagnie de la jeune fille. En fait, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir observer sa Tikki de temps en temps. Bien que totalement opposés, les deux kwamis s'apprécient mutuellement jusqu'à filer le parfait amour comme Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Au milieu du film Adrien se tourna vers Marinette qui visiblement est totalement absorbée par le film. Il commence à baiser sa joue doucement puis à s'attaquer à son cou. Marinette laissa échapper quelques gémissements qui incitèrent Adrien à continuer ses exploits.

De leur côté, les kwamis sentaient que c'était le moment de s'éclipser, rejoignirent le coin de la pièce pour discuter un peu et qui sait peut-être s'adonner au plaisir que seul les kwamis connaissent. Adrien n'a pu voir que des petites cachoteries de la part de Plagg avant que ce dernier ne s'enfonce dans le noir avec la petite coccinelle.

-« Mari, tu me rends fou… Je t'aime »

-« Moi aussi Adrien »

Quatre mains baladeuses exploraient maintenant tous les recoins des corps des deux amants. Leurs excitations ont atteint le summum du plaisir. Adrien allaient lécher les parties intimes de sa Lady mais celle-ci l'avait déjà devancé en s'emparant du membre de son chaton.

-« Attends… Tu ronronnes Chaton ? »

-« Oui Ma Lady, il n'y a que toi qui me faire cet effet »

Au bout de quelques minutes Adrien n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, malgré le plaisir intense paralysante que lui donne Marinette. Il a pu s'emparer des cuisses de la jeune femme, et a pu finalement lui donner du plaisir en même temps qu'il en recevait. Et les voilà en 69 sur le côté. Des gémissements se font entendre de part et d'autre, ils ont l'impression de découvrir pour toute la première fois l'autre alors que ce n'est pas leur première fois. Au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle, les deux prirent une petite pause et recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec fougue.

-« Mari, je n'en peux plus. Puis-je ? »

-« Attends un peu j'aimerai si tu le veux bien être en dessus » souriait Marinette.

-« Mais c'est qu'elle veut dominer ma Lady »

-« N'oublies pas que nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir »

-« Chat Noir et Ladybug tu veux dire »

-« Allez, Chaton fais ce que désire ta Lady »

-« En parfait gentleman que je suis, tes désirs sont des ordres ma Lady »

Et Marinette se positionna au-dessus d'Adrien pour recevoir le membre tant attendu. D'un coup sec elle s'enfonça et sentit immédiatement le plaisir qu'elle voulait.

Adrien de son côté ne reçoit que de plaisir. Sa lady domine le jeu, il joue le jeu mais il sait qu'il va le pimenter ultérieurement. Il enlaça sa Lady et arriva à permuter de position avec celle-ci.

-« Tricheur le Chaton »

-« Tu n'as pas énoncé de règles ma Lady. Je…. »

Il fut interrompu par un cri qui venait de retentir dans la rue un peu plus loin.

-« Oh non pas ça et dire que j'allais te montrer mes spécialités en tant que Chat Noir »

-« Il ne pouvait pas mieux gâcher cet instant ce maudit papillon » enragea Marinette

-«Marinette, il faut qu'on y aille et vous aussi » siffla Tikki.

-« Ma petite coccinelle a raison gamin »

-« Plagg ? Ai-je bien entendu ou tu me supplierais presque de me transformer ? »

-« Tu sais gamin, je ne veux pas gâcher le moment mais le boulot c'est le boulot. Plus on se transforme vite, plus l'akuma se fait capturer vite. Et on pourra continuer ce qu'on faisait tout à l'heure »

-« Tikki / Plagg Transforme-moi » firent les deux héros à l'unisson.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cris pour vite en finir avec cet akuma.

-« Oh je sens que quelqu'un a été gravement déçu » dit Chat Noir en apercevant la méchante s'attaquer uniquement aux couples qui se promenaient dans le parc.

-« Ah Ladybug et Chat Noir, je vous attendais. Je vais briser cette complicité entre vous deux. Je m'appelle Coup…. »

-« On s'en fout comment tu t'appelles, d'ailleurs tu vas vite cesser d'exister » coupa Ladybug

-« On connait la rengaine du donnez-moi vos miraculous. Tu as juste inversé Chta Noir et Ladybug »

-« Tu vois Chaton même les méchants savent que Ladybug passe avant Chat Noir, mais bon trêve de bavardage, en action »

-« A tes ordres ma Lady » dit Chat Noir en s'élançant vers l'akumatisé. Il a tout de suite vu comme sa Lady que l'akuma se trouvait dans une photo qu'elle utilise pour séparer les couples en leurs envoyant des lasers à la Dislocoeur

Chat Noir faisait diversion comme d'habitude mais cette fois il fut tellement déterminé à battre la méchante que Ladybug n'a eu à faire que de purifier l'akuma.

La méchante reprenait sa forme humaine quand Ladybug reconnut Julie son amie. La photo qu'elle tenait était une photo déchirée de Kevin dans le journal de l'école. Elle a tout de suite compris que Kevin n'était qu'un crétin et réconforta son amie.

Julie de son côté se sentit mieux. Elle était réconfortée par une super héroïne. Puis les deux super héros s'éloignaient en direction de la Tour Effel.

Ils allaient raviver les moments de l'après-midi par une soirée romantique à la Tour Effel. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en profitant du spéctacle.

-« Tu ne crois pas que Tikki et Plagg devrait passer un bon moment aussi ? » fit Ladybug

-« Je reconnais là ma Mari toujours à penser aux autres »

LAdybug rougit tout en se perdant dans le regard émeraude de Chat Noir.

-« Rentrons ma Lady, ils ont aussi besoin de repos autant que nous »

Arrivé dans la chambre de Marinette, ils se détransformèrent. Marinette avait déjà aménager sa chambre pour y mettre un coin kwami. Ce coin consiste à servir de lieu de repos des deux kwamis avec un lit miniature mais aussi des tiroirs où ils peuvent se servir autant qu'ils veulent de camembert et de cookies.

-« Fillette si cela pouvait être possible j'emménagerai avec vous deux. Je peux dire que vous êtes les amours de ma vie sans oublier le camembert »

-« Sale goinfre de Plagg laisse ma Mari tranquille » fit Adrien

-« Jaloux le Chaton HIHIHI »

-« Je vais me reposer les amis, tu viens Plagg ? »

Et Tikki s'installa sur le lit après avoir mangé son cookie et attendant son Plagg la rejoindre.

Marinette et Adrien se blottirent aussi dans le lit. Malgré la facilité de la capture de l'akuma, ils étaient épuisés et se sont assoupis même pas une minute après….

 **J'espère que ma fiction vous plaise, laissez des reviews SVP. Merci pour vos lectures. Vivement la suite**


	10. Amour, amitié et pardon

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de mon histoire.**

 **Merci à Saky90 pour sa review et à aux 3 followers( ;Missladyshadow et Hinoya).**

 **Bonne lecture**

Et une nouvelle semaine qui pointe son nez. Marinette a de plus en plus mal à se réveiller. Certes elle n'a pas du mal à dormir en pensant à Adrien mais elle rêve aussi souvent de lui et ne veut en aucun cas se réveiller. De plus elle n'est pas dans le même lycée qu'Adrien, et vu l'emploi du temps du jeune homme elle ne peut se permettre de le voir en semaine que vêtue de son costume. Elle est éveillé maintenant mais le fais de pas pouvoir voir Adrien démotivait Marinette à se lever. Heureusement qu'une petite coccinelle est là.

-« Marinette, arrête de rêvasser encore. Tu vas être en retard ENCORE »

-« Bonjour ma Tikki, quoi ? Il est quelle heure ? Oh non pas ça ENCORE »

-« HIHIHI Marinette ça ne fera que te retarder encore plus de t'agiter comme ça »

Marinette se prépara rapidement et s'en alla au lycée à toute allure. Sur le chemin elle se souvint qu'elle devrait parler avec Julie.

Elle arriva au lycée en retard comme à de maintes reprises. Elle est devenue célèbre du fait de ses légendaires retards répétés. Etant la seule à toujours être en retard, les professeurs se sont mis d'accord à la laisser entrer n'attendant pas une heure car bien que maladroite et en retard, elle demeure la meilleure élève. Elle sait mettre en valeur son talent de futur styliste et ça se voit qu'elle est faite pour ça.

A la pause, Marinette entraina Julie loin des regards indiscrets pour parler avec elle. Ça se voyait sur le visage de son amie qu'elle a passé un horrible week-end.

-« Julie, ça va ? Raconte-moi »

-« Mari je vais bien… » fit Julie en baissant les yeux.

-« Allez Jul, ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde que ça ne vas pas »

-« Comment te dire…. »

-« Ne pense pas trop, dis-le tout simplement. Je suis là Jul »

-« Oh Mari, merci, si tu savais…. » fit Julie en sanglotant

-« Viens là Jul » Et Marinette fait un câlin à son amie.

-« Kevin… J'ai été idiote de penser qu'il m'aimerait. J'ai pourtant eu connaissance de sa réputation. Mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Il s'est joué de moi Mari ». Là elle pleure contre l'épaule de Marinette.

-« ça va aller maintenant. Tu mérites mieux ma puce. Concentre-toi sur tes études et tes amis. Il en vaut pas la peine ce bâtard »

-« Oh Mari, merci mille fois merci d'être là. Le week-end dernier j'ai même été transformée en super vilaine mais je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui faire du mal »

-« Non Julie ne dit pas ça. Tu te vengeras de la manière la plus forte c'est-à-dire de lui montrer que tu es heureuse sans lui et qu'il est un parfait imbécile »

-« Tu crois que je serais encore heureuse un jour ? »

-« J'en suis sûre »

-« Merci Marinette »

-« Mais de rien, je ne dis que la vérité voyons »

La pause fut terminée et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur salle.

A la sortie les jeunes filles ont aperçu Kevin. Visiblement il est de très bonne humeur même trop au goût de Marinette.

-« Salut Marinette et Julie. Ça vous dit une petite ballade ? »

-« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu as blessé mon amie et tu fais comme si de rien était ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté Mari mais laisse-moi m'expliquer »

-« Ne m'appelle plus Mari, seul mes amis peuvent m'appeler ainsi et visiblement tu n'en est plus un »

Julie resta silencieuse à tout ça. Elle s'est faite très petite.

-« Marinette, je n'ai pas blessé Julie. Elle savait parfaitement dans quoi elle embarquait quand je l'ai ramené chez moi. C'est dans ma nature et je ne peux le changer sauf si…. Tu m'aides Marinette »

-« QUOI ? Que je t'aide pour quoi ? Tu te tapes toutes les filles de l'école et tu veux que je t'aide ? Eh oui j'ai fini par apprendre ta fameuse réputation »

Kevin n'en croyait pas, lui qui voulait attirer Marinette dans ses filets, voit son plan tombé à l'eau. Il avait trouvé en Marinette ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Il était même prêt à défier Agreste. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus d'issue il tenta le tout pour le tout.

-« Marinette, c'est toi que je veux. Je suis prêt à changer pour toi si tu veux bien de moi »

-« Mais tu es malade ? Je suis avec Adrien et je ne veux pas de toi. En plus tu as blessé Julie, quelle amie je serais ? »

-« Non Mari … »

Julie pendant tout ce temps pleurait en silence. Marinette s'en ait aperçu et l'a attiré vers elle pour s'en aller. Elles se sont éloignées du jeune homme qui visiblement est au bout du désespoir. Marinette s'est ensuite rendu compte qu'elle avait humilié le garçon devant une grande partie de l'école. Elle s'en ait voulu mais elle pensait à la pauvre Julie. Un peu plus loin elle tombe nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

-« Adrien ? »

-« Bonsoir Julie , bonsoir Mari. J'allais te faire une surprise mais apparemment c'est moi qui suis surpris »

-« Tu as tout vu c'est ça ? »

-« Oui Mari… J'ai vu ce type te déclarer sa flamme et … Je ne te mentirai pas j'ai eu peur »

-« Peur de quoi ? »

-« Peur que tu me laisses pour ce type »

-« Oh Adrien chéri, ne dit pas des bêtises pareilles. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi et toi seul. Enfin en théorie. »fit Marinette avec un petit clin d'œil

Adrien allait répondre qu'il n'avait pas compris quand Julie poussa un cri d'effroi. La seconde d'après elle sentit un froid qui lui montait des pieds. La voilà maintenant immobile.

Marinette et Adrien voyaient que Julie a été touchée par quelque chose se sont vite cacher et se sont transformer.

Tout en s'élançant vers le nouveau super vilain, Chat Noir n'a pas pu s'abstenir de demander.

-« Ma Lady ? Tu n'aimes que moi en théorie ? »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment chaton on a du boulot »

-« HAHAHAHA Tremblez devant ma supériorité. Je suis Pétrificator et je veux vos miraculous. Ensuite je vais pétrifier Adrien Agreste et j'obligerai Marinette à être mienne. HAHAHAHAHA »

-« Kevin » fit Ladybug à Chat Noir

-« Je m'en doutais ma Lady, et il a une certain dent contre moi »

-« Bon assez bavarder, passons au plan »

-« C'est simple, il n'avait que son cartable avec lui tout à l'heure »

-« Bien vu Chaton, tu mériterais un petit quelque chose tout à l'heure pour ta perspicacité »

-« J'en serai ravi ma Lady mais d'abord occupons-nous de lui »

-« Il n'y aucune ouverture. Je n'ai pas le choix que de faire appel à mon LuckyCharm. Pendant ce temps tiens-toi prêt, pour une fois tu ne sers pas de diversion »

-« Très drôle ma Lady »

-« LuckyCharm »

Elle obtint une corde à sauter. Elle s'en sert pour propulser Chat Noir qui utilise son Cataclysm et puis pour immobiliser l'akumatisé. Cartable détruit, akuma purifié puis tout revint dans l'ordre.

Les deux super héros se cachaient dans un coin pour se détransformer et revint juste à temps à côté de Julie. Puis Kevin rejoint le groupe pour s'excuser auprès d'eux

-« Julie, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot. Marinette je suis désolé d'avoir blessé Julie et d'avoir déclaré ma flamme. Agreste je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te voler ta copine »

-« Marinette est une grande fille mec, et elle est magnifique. Je comprends tes précédentes intentions mais je lui fais confiance »

-« Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir déclaré ta flamme. Mais je te répète juste que c'est Adrien que j'aime »

Seule Julie resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire

-« Julie j'aimerai me racheter et apprendre à te connaitre »

-« Non » fit la jeune fille

-« Je comprends. Laisse- moi au moins te raccompagner chez toi pour me faire pardonner »

Julie ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise d'Adrien ainsi elle accepta et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent.

-« Alors chérie explique-moi maintenant »

-« HIHIHIHI une fois dans ma chambre. Tu passes par la terrasse comme ça tu pourras rester tard »

-« A tes ordres ma Lady »

Et les deux amoureux rentrèrent à pieds chez Marinette tout en discutant comme des couples normaux. Une fois dans la chambre de Marinette, chacun eut son bonheur. Des brioches pour les amoureux, des cookies pour Tikki et du camembert à volonté pour Plagg. Les deux kwamis de dirigèrent vers le petit lit dès la nourriture déglutie.

-« Explique le moi maintenant Mari » fit Adrien qui commençait à perdre patience.

-« Eh bien en théorie je n'aime que toi mais en réalité j'aime aussi Chat Noir » fit Marinette en taquinant Adrien

-« Ouf j'ai cru que tu allais dire qu'il y a un autre garçon dans ta vie même un ami je ne le tolérerais pas »

-« Oh mon chaton est possessif »

-« Ton chaton ne partage pas » fit Adrien en la chatouillant

Et c'est parti pour une bataille de CHAT-ouille qui finit par épuiser nos amoureux. Ils se sont blotti l'un contre l'autre comme à leur habitude mais cette fois Marinette prit l'initiative d'embrasser sensuellement Adrien. Ce baiser continua par des baisers plus intenses. Et ils finirent par faire l'amour avec fougue et sensualité. Adrien avait prévu de dormir chez Marinette et ne revenir chez lui qu'au petit matin…

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	11. Heureux couples

**Salut à tous, voici la suite de ma fiction, j'espère que vous allez aimez. Excusez-moi j'ai fais une erreur mais je l'ai corrigé. J'ai mis sur la version précédente qu'Alya et Nino ne savaient pas pour Adrien et Marinette or j'ai mentionné qu'ils étaient aux anges dans le chapitre 3.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs, surtout à Van Hendrik et melpet2107**

 **Bonne lecture**

Adrien et Marinette filait le parfait amour. De leur côté Kevin et Julie sont devenus meilleurs amis. Julie ne perd pas espoir mais pour l'instant elle devait se contenter de l'amitié de son ténébreux/

 **FLASHBACK**

Kevin et Julie marchent tout doucement vers la maison de la jeune fille. Durant le trajet Kevin n'a cessé de demander pardon à Julie. Cette dernière devenue sensible au charme de petit chien battu de Kevin finit par capituler.

-« Bon je te pardonne Kevin, on pourrait même redevenir amis si tu le veux à condition que plus de mensonge et de coups tordu. Je ne veux pas que tu joues avec mes sentiments. Je suis amoureuse de toi c'est un fait mais si tu ne m'aimes pas ne fais pas semblant. Je pourrais me contenter de ton amitié. Qui sait avec le temps je rencontrerais quelqu'un de vraiment bien pour moi »

-« Ne dis pas ça Julie… Euh j'aimerai que nous soyons vraiment amis, meilleurs amis même. Tu es une fille bien et je te demande encore une fois pardon. J'étais aveuglé par l'attirance que j'avais eu pour Marinette et je t'ai blessé » fit Kevin en baissant les yeux.

-« On repart à zéro, allez ! Salut moi c'est Julie »

-« Salut moi c'est Kevin. Enchanté Julie…. »

Et la conversation continua par tout et rien. Les deux amis ont fini par vraiment se connaitre et s'apprécier pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

C'est déjà le week-end et comme de rares occasions Adrien et Marinette retrouvent Nino et Alya. Marinette est dans sa chambre en train de se préparer hâte de revoir Alya sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière étant occupée avec ses études de journalisme, les filles n'ont pas pu avoir des moments entre filles sauf en Skype et textos.

-« Oh Tikki je suis heureuse de revoir Alya, ça faisait longtemps »

-« Je suis sure qu'elle te taquinerait tout le temps avec Adrien »

-« Pourquoi me taquinerait-elle. Oh non elle va vouloir des détails sur notre relation»

-« Calme-toi Marinette c'est ta meilleure amie »

-« Elle va me faire passer un interrogatoire pire qu'à la police et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire. Oh la poisse. Comment vais-je cacher nos identités ? »

Elle descendit embrasser ses parents et s'apprête à attendre Adrien au point de rendez-vous or il était déjà là.

-« C'est bien qu'on soit les premiers arrivés, il faut qu'on parle »

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Mari chérie, bien dormie ? Je suis aussi content de te revoir » fit Adrien en se penchant pour embrasser Marinette.

-« C'est pas le moment Adrien, Alya va vouloir tout savoir »

-« Calme-toi Mari, explique-toi »

-« Elle voudra des détails au millimètre près»

-« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité c'est tout »

-« Tu es malade révéler notre identité ? »

-« Je te signale qu'on était déjà un couple avant de savoir pour Ladybug et Chat Noir. Raconte-lui notre vie sans costume»

-« Oh c'est vrai, ah oui excellent mon chaton » s'exclama Marinette « J'avais stressé pour rien alors j'ai oublié ce détail »

-« Mari comment peux-tu oublier un si beau détail, notre premier baiser et … »

-« Je n'ai pas oublié ça, c'était magique »

-« Mari mon cœur a reçu un coup violent, il faudra que tu le chouchoutes un petit peu après cette révélation » fit Adrien avec un semblant de tristesse.

-« OK pour me faire pardonner, je t'autorise à me demander ce que tu veux durant toute la journée de demain quand nous serons en tête à tête »

-« C'est vrai ça ? J'ai hâte ma L… Marinette » fit Adrien en apercevant Alya et Nino

-« Salut les gars, tu as hâte pour quoi Agreste ? » fit Alya

-« De vous voir les amis , Salut, ça fait un bail hein ? » fit Adrien gêné

-« Salut mec, Marinette » fit Nino tout joyeux

-« Salut les amoureux »

-« Allez Agreste je reconnais le visage de quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose, et puis d'abord comment ça se passe entre vous ? Vous me cachez un truc. Allez ! Avouez ! »

-« On ne peut vraiment pas de cacher quelque chose Alya et bien c'est que… »

-« Marinette et moi nous avons couché ensemble » fit soudain Adrien. En fait il a dit ça pour éloigner Alya sur le sujet Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ils devaient garder leurs identités secètes

-« QUOI ? » firent Nino et Alya en chœur.

-« Depuis quand et surtout comment ? » fit Alya

-« Depuis 2 mois » fit Marinette en baissant les yeux

-« Félicitations les gars »fit Nino

-« 2 mois et vous ne nous avez rien dit ? »

-« On n'est pas censé vous raconter tout ce qu'on fait » fit Adrien

-« Mari je veux les détails »

-« Moi aussi » fit Nino

-« Eh bien … »

-« Nous avons 18 ans et dans une relation basée sur l'amour ça devait arriver» fit Adrien

-« J'y crois pas Agreste et Marinette ont couché ensemble, je savais que vous êtes ensemble mais connaissant Marinette, comment as-t-elle eu le courage de faire ça mec »fit Nino

-« On a totalement zappé un épisode Nino chéri, je dirais plutôt une saison entière »

-« J'adore le jeu de mot Alya » fit Adrien

-« Et toi Agreste, est-ce que tu as fait mal à ma Marinette ? »

-« Non Alya, je n'ai pas fait et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. C'est désormais MA Marinette »

-« Oh non c'est vrai, oh Mari tu m'as tellement manqué »

-« Alya, je suis toujours ta Marinette disons juste que je ne le suis plus à plein temps » sourit Marinette

Et les deux jeunes filles se font un gros câlin qui ravive leur amitié. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Les quatre amis ont passé une journée mémorable, plein de joie et de bonheur. Il faut dire que c'est une fin heureuse…

 **Eh bah non ce n'est pas la fin, je vais faire un saut dans le temps pour le prochain chapitre, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. A la prochaine**


End file.
